SpiderBear (PowerForm)
'''SpiderBear '''is the obtained Power Form used by Noa Doc through the DocSoul available in The Core. His official human form is not confirmed. SpiderBear was unlocked by Maker as a birthday present for Noa. Personality Coming Soon Powers and Abilities SpiderBear's physical strength can be compared to Pharaoh's strength. He can single handedly fight both Meko and Neko at the same time. And also like Pharaoh, SpiderBear too has a very high durability and can take on many attacks and still fight. Thanks to his spider-like legs, SpiderBear is super agile. He has the swiftness and speed of a spider but the strength of a bear. SpiderBear can also change his legs into wings but he loses his ability to walk and jump but gains the power to fly. SpiderBear has enhanced regeneration and can very quickly recover any of his injuries. SpiderBear has an incredible sense of smell. He can easely detect specific persons, objects and substances by using his nose. Thanks too SpiderBear's legs, he is able to climb and move effortlessly and smoothly on angled and/or vertical surfaces such as branches, rocks, walls, etc., SpiderBear has the ability to generate and manipulate Ice. He can reduce the kinetic energy of atoms to make effectively things colder and is capable of generating and sending forth various freezing effects. SpiderBear can produce pinpoint accurate beams of ice that freezes everything it hits instantly. SpiderBear is immume to any form of Ice and Ice based attacks. SpiderBear can create powerful and freezing blizzards from his mouth and also his legs. This blizzard will always hit during hail and snowstorms but also will be much more powerful. SpiderBear also has an icy cold freezing breath that can freeze small objects. SpiderBear has a psychic tail. With the tail he can use psychic type attacks like Psybeam but mainly uses the move Psychic for offense and defense. SpiderBear's unique ability is that he can emit a strong and destructive ice blue-colored glowing visible ultrasonic howl from his mouth. SpiderBear can produce powerful shock waves by stomping the ground with great force. SpiderBear is able to switch into a flight form gaining the power to fly. But he loses his ability to walk and jump. SpiderBear is able to utilize ice manipulation with his physical combat, allowing him to both create tools and weapons for attack and manipulate the environment for his advantage (freezing the ground, sudden ice-walls, etc.). Signature Moves His signature attacks are: *Double Cross: The 2 front legs of SpiderBear glow snow white and then SpiderBear charges to his opponent. Then he slashes his opponent with his powerful front legs. *Sonic Howl: SpiderBear takes a deep breath and shouts loudly while the inside of his mouth glows Ice blue. Then a beam of wind with turquoise rings comes out from SpiderBear's mouth and hits the opponent(s). *Ice Storm: The front legs of SpiderBear starts to glow light blue while it gathers white energy. It then releases a powerful blizzard from its legs at the opponent. This attack has a high change of freezing anything that is hit by this attack. Special Ability SpiderBear's special ability is Ice Cloak. This allows him to regenerate his health the entire time during hailstorms and his evasion is also increased with 20%. Weakness/Resistance When SpiderBear is on his back he has trouble with getting up, SpiderBear is resisted against Ice and Ice Attacks, SpiderBear can only fly in his Flight Form. He gives up his jumping abilities for this. He is also unable to use his Double Cross attack. SpiderBear's Ice abilities are weaker in hotter enviroments. He is also weak against Heat and Fire attacks. Trivia Coming Soon Category:Characters Category:Power Forms Category:DocSoul PowerForms Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:PowerForm Heroes Category:Super Strength PowerForms Category:Non-Flight PowerForms Category:Large PowerForms Category:Animal Based PowerForms